


vanilla joy

by bluetint



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Gen, OT7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: all this birthday content got me going through it
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB & Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 30





	vanilla joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [subsequence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/subsequence/gifts).

> For Mia. You're a real terror, but your existence is something I'm grateful for. ♥

The shriek of the whistle is loud enough to wake up the whole neighborhood.

Scuffles. Whispers. Giggles. A squawk and the shout of someone falling over.

Hands reach for him. Grab and pull and hold. A plastic cone is shoved on his head. Elastic bites into skin as it snaps closed.

His vision fills with light as the blindfold is lifted. Jackson's face swims into view. His smile, alive with mischief.

The maknaes are making enough noise to bring the house down. Youngjae and Yugyeom holding a snow spray each. Bambam at a safe distance, holding the camera. It's recording.

The cake, a simple yet tasteful cream affair with vanilla flowers, the candle flame burning gently on top. Jaebeom sneaks his hand into Jinyoung's (out of everyone's line of sight) and squeezes, Jackson snakes an arm around his shoulder. Mark holds the cake up, eyes crinkling.

(to the objective viewer, it's a picturesque heartwarming sight. little do they know it's to keep him in place lest he tries to make a run for it. wistfully, he wishes for the days they feared his wrath)

"Make a wish, Jinyoungie." 

"And make it count!" 

Solid bodies all around him, blanketing him in comfort and warmth. Faces of the people who cherished and accepted him, and would continue to do so. What more could he possibly wish for? 

But he still does. He wishes for more love, for the health of the people he loves, longevity of this precious bond they share. Thanks whatever force is out there for bringing him together with these people. Takes in their animated faces and thinks of how blessed he is. 

"May this album be a hit," he says out loud and blows. 

Applause all around. Whoops and cheers. Confetti in the air. Vanilla bread on his tongue. Frosting on his face. Jaebeom's lips on him, chaste, fleeting and unnoticed in the cover provided by the synthetic snow being sprayed everywhere. 

Truly, the happiest of birthdays indeed. 

\---


End file.
